Drawer organizers are known devices inserted into drawers for receiving items such as cooking utensils. Such devices include rigid plastic constructions, such as made by injection molding or vacuum forming, with a set design of cavities or the like for receiving the utensils. Drawer organizers provided with the ability to be expanded in a single direction, such as length or width, provide only limited adjustability. In contrast, cooking utensils come in many various sizes and shapes whereby the conventional drawer organizers are rarely appropriate for receiving the myriad of utensils that may be stored therein. Moreover, the rigid plastic configurations may be prone to slipping when a drawer is opened and closed due to the typically hard, smooth surface of the drawer into which the drawer organizer is inserted.